The Choices That We Make
by Jude Quincy
Summary: What happens when Jude has to choose...? The man she loves most Tommy or the thing she loves most her music? [cowritten with Tommysgrl4evr] R&R, please!
1. Surprises

"The Choices That We Make"

JudeQuincy: Hey, guys! I'm co-writing this ficlet with Tommysgrl4evr! (I don't think she's on here...) We're alternating chapters and points of view! I'll write Tom's and she'll write Jude's. This is a little short, but I wanted to end it when I did.

Tommysgrl4evr: So the idea basically came to me in computers when I was SUPPOSED to be doing my lessons (who "participates" in computers anyway?) then I came to JudeQuincy with the idea and together we came up with this idea, hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter One - Surprises**

I looked up from the board, a smile spreading across my face. Jude was sitting on a stool in the middle of the studio. Her Gibson was resting on her lap and she was warming up her hands and voice, while I adjusted the settings.

Today began work on Jude's third album. It also marked our three-month anniversary. She looked up and smirked at me. Life had been perfect for the past three months since her eighteenth birthday.

After her huge G Major bash, I finally grew a pair and asked her out. She said 'yes,' to no one's surprise. And we've been wonderful ever since. Kwest says we're sickening. But who listens to him, right?

My attention focused back on her absentmindedly strumming her guitar. Things couldn't get any better. Unless of course Georgia walked in the main doors to G major, successfully taking back control of her studio. I glanced at the doors, hopes high.

"Tommy?" Jude's sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts and I smiled to myself. Who was I kidding? Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Yeah, girl?"

"You ready to do this?"

I nodded. "Jude Harrison. 'My Life,' take one." I settled back in my chair and listened to her soft voice filling my headphones. I might be a biased critic, but her voice was angelic. Nothing like a little Jude Harrison to wake someone up in the morning.

"You were wonderful!" I insisted for the twentieth time since we had finished working. The two of us were sitting on a loveseat in the G Major lobby, cuddling after a long day's work.

"Are you sure?"

I sighed mockingly, wrapping an arm around her. "Yes, I'm sure."

"T! My office, now." I cringed at the sound of Darius voice booming across the room.

"That doesn't sound good." Jude chuckled and kissed my cheek softly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the closed door. Sliding in, I slumped in the chair dwarfed by my boss' massive desk.

Darius' face was a deep shade of red. "You want to explain this, Tom? Because I don't remember signing off on something like this." He waved some papers around angrily, his voice raising in volume with each passing syllable.

"D, what is it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, T." He flipped through the pages, reading off of them. "Darcy Marie will be produced by Thomas Quincy for the next 4 years. Darcy Marie, upcoming star in New York City, gets new producer--ex-boybander, Little Tommy Q."

I felt my stomach drop. "Darius, I can explain."

"No need. Just clean out your desk by tonight. Your replacement's coming tomorrow morning."

What did you think? Was it an okay start? Leave us feedback! We live off of it!


	2. Seen and Unforeseen

**Chapter Two- Seen and Unforeseen  
**(Jude's PoV - Tommysgrl4evr)

---

Jude: Tommy came back into the recording studio with an indescribable look on his face.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" I was concerned.

"We need to talk Jude." Was all he said before sitting back on the couch. Oh no, here it comes, D told him to break up with me or something. My goodness, no girl ever wants to hear 'we need to talk'. I hesitantly sat down and look over at him. He was cradling his head in his hands.

"Tommy?" I put my hand on his back hoping my touch would calm him.

"Jude I have to go." My heart dropped.

"Tommy! No! You left me once already, you promised this time was different!" I was crying.

"No Jude, it's not like that…"

"So what's it like Tommy? You're getting bored with me?" anger was rising in my voice now.

"No Jude! Just listen." I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at him. "A couple weeks ago a music manager approached me with an offer. He had a rising star and he needed a producer to make them a star. I said no at first, but he offered to quadruple my salary and there's a chance for promotion."

"Tommy, that's okay. Even if you don't work here at G, I mean we'll still see each oth…" Tommy cut me off.

"That's not it Jude. So I thought about it, and I love making music with you and I couldn't imagine producing anyone else, so I told him I would think about it. Seems he told the media though, because D got a hold a newspaper. He thinks I went behind his back, and, well… he fired me."

"But Tommy, it's okay, I mean if you take the other job you don't need this one, I don't see why you're so upse…" he cut me off again, he really needs to stop doing that.

"It's in New York."

"It's where!"

"New York."

"Tommy…."

"Jude… I'm sorry." I was crying again. What is it about Tommy that always makes me do that!

I turned and ran from the room. If he wanted to leave, let him leave. I didn't need him. He had just proved he didn't care about me, so I wouldn't let myself care about him either.

I ran into the parking lot and got in my car. Then peeled away from G Major. Arriving at my house I felt my phone go off. Without checking the number I sent them to voicemail, then turned my phone off. I sat on my bed as the minutes ticked by and my pillow got steadily damper as it absorbed my tears.


	3. Goodbye is the hardest word of all

Thanks for the support so far. Here's chapter three!

---

**Goodbye is the hardest word of all**

---

Yesterday was the hardest day of my life. Seeing her hurt is the worst feeling of all. And leaving her will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. But she has to understand, doesn't she? She knew G Major wasn't permanent. She knew I only signed on as a favor to Georgia and it grew into something much more.

But she doesn't see that. All she sees is me leaving her. Again.

Hell, I'm getting so good at it, they're going to have to start handing out awards. Best Abandoner.

Because that's exactly what I'm doing, right? Abandoning her? Just like her father did with their travel agent. Just her mom did with Don to Europe. And just like everyone else in her life. Why should I be any different?

Because she loves you? Maybe. But is love really enough? Would she ever really understand? That I'm doing all of this for her?

I'm taking this job so I can make the extra money for her. So we can buy a house in a country. So we can have our own little studio where we can work all day. Or play all day. I'm not too picky.

I want to give her that perfect life she deserves. Because she's perfect. How can I explain all of this to her? She wants to come with me, But she doesn't understand that either. She can't leave G Major and she can't leave everything she's started. I'd feel even worse than I already do.

I have to keep a solemn face and stone heart and say goodbye to her. Even if it's the hardest thing I ever have to do. Because my flight leaving in an hour, and I can't be late.

---

I pulled my Viper into the parking lot of G Major, sighing. This was it. This was the last time I'd be walking through the front doors of this studio for a pretty long time. It felt like the end of an era.

I stepped through the doors and the icy air conditioning bit at my skin. I ignored the feeling and walked straight to Darius' office. I knocked quietly. His deep voice rumbled through the thick wood. "Come in."

Slipping in, I eyed him carefully. "D, can I talk to you?"

"Make it quick, T. I got a lot of work to make up since I lost one of my VPs."

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be hard. "Darius, listen to me. I couldn't turn it down. It offered four times what I make here!"

He gave me a look. "Since when was it about the money for you, Tom? Huh?"

"Darius, please. If you'll just listen, maybe you can understand."

He stared me in the eyes. "Oh, I understand fine, T. You got a better job, I fired you, and you're gone. The end." He turned his back and I knew this conversation was over. Sighing, I faced the door and started out.

"Bye, D."

---

I checked my car clock. I had literally five minutes to say goodbye to the one person I actually loved. And the walk up her driveway was the longest journey I ever needed to take.

I reached up and rang her doorbell, waiting for an answer. Moments later, her door swung open and Victoria greeted me with a sad smile. "She's upstairs, Tom. Good luck."

I nodded my appreciation and glanced up the stairs, taking them one at a time. I changed my mind. This was the longest journey. Before I could catch my bearings, I found myself at her bedroom door. I was lost. Do I knock? Do I just go in?

Reaching for the door handle, I opened it slowly. "Jude?" I heard her gasp and I stepped inside her room. "Jude, can I talk to you?"

She was curled up on her bed, her eyes puffy from crying. My face softened looking at her. "I have nothing left to say to you."

I groaned inwardly at her stubbornness. "Jude, I don't want to say goodbye like this."

She looked up and gave me a sarcastic smile. "Well, you better start wanting a goodbye like this, because you're lucky you're even up here saying anything."

"Jude, please." I stepped carefully over to her bed, reaching out for her. "Just let me say goodbye. I promise we'll stay in touch."

"I'd rather not." She rolled over and curled back up and I knew this was my cue. Whether I liked it or not, this was the goodbye I was going to get.

I sighed deeply and walked toward the door, pausing in the doorway. "Goodbye Jude. I love you."

---

Next chapter is Tommysgrl4evr! What did you think? Leave us feedback!

JQ


	4. Where’s the “good” in Goodbye?

Keep reviewing!

---

Chapter 4

---

Where's the "good" in Goodbye?

---

I heard the door close as Tommy left. I didn't want to have to say goodbye like this so I don't understand why I did it. In fact, I don't understand anything anymore. Every time things are starting to happen he leaves. For the millionth time that day I asked myself the same question, 'What's wrong with me?' My mind was drawn back to the last time I had asked that question.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Tell me what I do wrong, tell me why I'm so easy to give up, then maybe I can fix it."**

"**You. Are. Asking. The. Wrong. Guy." **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I made up my mind right then. "Tommy!" I yelled tearing from my room and running out the front door. I got to the street just in time to see his Viper turn the corner. I fell into the grass. 'I'm losing him again!' I sat there as the sky grew dark, just crying. I heard someone walk up next to me.

"Hey Harrison."

"Hey Jamie."

"Need some company?" without waiting for an answer he sat next to me. I adjusted so my head was on his lap.

"He left again." Jamie brushed a piece of hair out of my face, not having to ask who "he" was. "He took a job in New York producing someone else." I sat silent for a few minutes. "He said we'd stay in touch."

"Maybe you will." I could tell although he disliked Tommy that he was trying to help. I snorted.

"And maybe I'll sprout wings and fly to Hawaii." Jamie laughed

"It could happen." We sat there in silence until the sky was completely dark. I was still using Jamie as a pillow when I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed… confused, I sat up and put my hand to my head, I had one MAJOR headache. I looked at my alarm. 2:19 a.m. I lied back down and stared at my ceiling.

The next morning I arrived at G Major early. Usually I slept late but I hadn't gotten any sleep last night after I woke up so today it wasn't an issue. I saw Jamie was already there when I walked in.

"Hey Jamie. Thanks for last night." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Harrison." He smiled and turned back to his work. I walked to Darius' office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey, D…" I tentively sat down. "Did you find a new producer?"

"Just what I was about to mention. I found you a new producer, but he's good at his job, and you two will hit it off. I'll call him in so you can get reacquainted." Reacquainted? Who did I know that was a producer aside from Tommy, and maybe Kwest? Kwest! It had to be him. I turned around and found myself face to face with Shay.

Yes S to the H to the A to the Y was my new producer. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Why him!

"Hey Jude."

How did Darius expect me to work with someone I disliked this much! Tommy would have a fit if he knew. 'Tommy' I stopped. My heart gave a leap at the name. Like it did every time I saw him, thought about him, or even when I heard his voice.

Hold it! He abandoned me! Don't you remember heart? Don't you remember how he left me for the second time, broke you in half and then stomped all over you? Cause I remember. It's then I decide I don't care what Tommy would do, well at least that's what I told myself.

"Hey Shay!" I say giving him a hug. I detest it with all my being but I'm going to get back at Tommy, even if he isn't here to see it. "I missed you so much." I'm such a liar.

"I missed you too, Jude." I smile grew on his face as I resisted the urge to throw up. 'Here you go, Tommy. I hope you're happy.' "Let's get to work!" I grab his hand and lead him to Studio B.

---

Leave us a review!


	5. Fresh Faces and Rough Races

A/N – Glad you guys are liking this. Here's the next installment!

---

**Chapter 5 – Fresh Faces and Rough Races**

---

_Tom's PoV_

It's crazy in New York. You think Las Vegas is the city that never sleeps? Has the person who said that ever been to New York City?

I got here almost a day ago and I still can't get used to the lights. In Toronto, we have lights. But _nothing_ like here. It's crazy.

I spent the entire first day wandering around the streets. I've come to one conclusion—I am completely lost. Every building looks the same and I can't tell if I'm going in circles, or if I've gone to a whole different neighborhood.

I called Jude when I first got here to tell her I landed safely, but she didn't answer her phone. Big surprise. I don't know what I'm expecting. This started off as just a way to pay for our big dream, but today I move my things into Loraine Mix Studios and I meet Darcy Marie. I don't know what to expect.

Darcy Marie is twenty-four and she's a Boston native, according to the sheet Loraine Mix sent me. She's working on her debut album, and the head of the company saw what I did with Jude and wants me to do the same thing.

I have to laugh. I could never do the same thing I did with Jude. Instant attraction? Magnetic attraction? Painful lies? Forbidden love? No. What Jude and I had was one of a kind.

Was it over? Would she really never take me back? Was me moving really the end of this rollercoaster we've been riding for three years? I realize me leaving came at the worst possible time. Jude and I had finally acted on our emotions. I know how it must have looked.

But she's perfect. And she deserves perfection. And that was what I was going to give her. That's what this job in New York and my leaving was going to be able to give her. Her perfect life.

---

I made my way up 4th Street and Loraine Mix Studios came into view. I shrugged. It was nothing major. From the outside, it looked like any other office building. Stepping through the front door, my eyes widened.

The inside _definitely_ looked like a studio. There was a small front desk and a couple of scattered chairs in a waiting area. Down a hall to the left, there were numerous doors, each labeled with a number. I guessed those were studios. To the right were other doors, more spread out. My guess? Offices.

Making my way over to the front desk, I glanced around for a receptionist. At least at G Major, someone would be waiting impatiently for a new face.

A thin woman popped her head up from behind the desk and I jumped. "Can I help you?"

"I...uh, yes. My name is Tom Quincy. I'm the new producer here?" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Tommy!" a high-pitched voice behind me screamed. Turning around, I saw a pretty young woman, smiling wide at me.

"Darcy Marie?" I guessed and she nodded enthusiastically. I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Darcy Marie flung her arms out, pulling me into a tight embrace. "The pleasure's all mine," she breathed in my ear. A slight smile crossed my face and I held her at arm's length.

"So…I'm told we're supposed to get started right away," I mumbled, trying to focus on work. She nodded, an irritated look on her face. "Where do you usually work?"

"This way." Grabbing my hand, she led me down the hall to the left, stopping at the last door. "Right here!"

Reaching out, I opened the door, stepping in. The studio was the smallest room I had ever been in. The soundboard took up most of the far wall and there was a small stool with a microphone hanging above it.

"So…this is it?" She must have noticed the apprehension in my voice because she gave me a look.

"There are better studios. I just like this one. Much cozier." She smirked at me and I averted my gaze from hers.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

---

A/N – The next one's by Tommysgrl4evr! Leave us your feedback!


	6. Back to the Beginning

This one is Tommysgrl4evr! Keep up with the feedback!

---

**Chapter 6- Back to the Beginning**

---

"So Shay…" I started trying to make conversation. _This was going to be harder then I thought_. I cleared my throat. "How's umm Eden?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. _'REWIND REWIND' no such luck._ Shay's head snapped up from the paper he was looking at.

"We broke up, months ago, I thought you would have heard by now."

"I had no idea." _I did._

"So got lyrics you want me to look at?" _I know he did NOT just ask that. THAT was Tommy's job. No one else could 'look over' my lyrics. 'No shut up head! Like I said before, he abandoned me.'_

"No thanks!" I said forcing out a smile. _'You conniving, cheating, son of a…'_

"Jude!" _Ahh! That always happens in mid-rant. _

"Yes D?" I said sweetly to him as he walked into the studio.

"How are you two getting along?" _he seems really peachy for a guy who just pissed me off. _

"Great!" I said through clenched teeth. _Somehow I must have looked convincing because he smiled and left._ I took my phone out of my pocket and threw it against the wall. _Poor phone, I do that every time I get mad. It's not the phones fault, but I can't help it._ The phone fell open and I saw I had yet another missed call.

"Jude are you okay?" Shay asked looking concerned from the tech room. He eyed the open phone and my flustered face.

"Great!" I said again and picked up the phone. I turned my back away from him and saw it was from Tommy. I was still so upset with him I didn't call him back. I threw the phone again. _Bad idea._ Shay came back in, asking again if I'm sure I'm alright. I snapped.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" I was so mad now I just kept going. "I'm tired of getting hurt! Tommy left again! For New York to produce some floozy and if that isn't bad enough I get stuck with you, you lying, cheating, son of a…" _I got interrupted again. This time by Shay's lips on mine. I forgot he was sort of a good kisser… 'WAIT WHAT!' I shove him away._

"What the hell was that!"

"Jude… I" he started. _No, not this time, someone's is gonna listen to ME._

"Save it! What makes you think you have any right to do something like that! You cheated on me Shay, you lost me." I ran from the room and out the doors of G Major.

---

I was sitting on the curb still crying when Shay came out. _Great, just what I need._ I groaned.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry I did that to you Jude."

"Which one? The cheating on me part of the kissing me part?"

"Both?" He smiled weakly. I rolled my eyes. I was about to slap him for being an ass when I remembered that I was trying to get back at Tommy. _Stupid emotions make up your mind! Half the time I'm defending him, the other half I'm the one trying to hurt him._ I decided then and there. _'Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back, Mr. Quincy.'_ I thought with a smirk.

"It's okay Shay," I whispered slipping my arm through him and putting my head on his shoulder. Just the smell of his cologne nauseating me. Shay was stunned but quickly recovered. He stroked my hair. _Eww stop touching me._

"So I'm forgiven Jude?" he asked quietly, attempting to hold onto the mood.

"Of course, you're forgiven, I can't stay mad at you." _Lie! I've been mad at him since my sixteenth birthday party. I'm a good grudge holder._ I smiled again.

"Thanks." _I hate him touching me! Where's the frickin paparazzi when you need them? Just take an effing picture already so Tommy can see it and get jealous!_

---

_2 minutes and 14 seconds we've been sitting like this. I was ready to throw up._

"I'm really glad we got through that Jude."

"Me too" since he could see me I rolled my eyes again. _2 minutes and 23 seconds…. HA! A camera flash! That was definitely a flash!_ Yay! I stood up, almost knocking Shay over, and without another word I walked back into the studio and added the perfect ending to my song.

-------------------------------

Next one's by me! ;D


End file.
